Drowning in Darkness
by Wolf-girl-Artemis
Summary: The story of how Neku came to be in Traverse Town...follows Neku all the way to the scene in the demos where Neku meets Sora.I will change the story when the game is actually released since although there are translations, more  may  be revealed in game


**Hi guys! It's been awhile! I saw yesterday that Neku was appearing in Kingdom Hearts 3D and couldn't help my self. I had written a little more, but then I realized that Neku might have Just arrived in Traverse Town, since he had a timer on his hand when he met with Sora, so I couldn't write about some week or so before Sora came...boo. And I really wanted to too. Well...I guess I could write what i was thinking of happening happen, and then change it when either more info is released or the game itself is...yeah, i think i'll do that. Anyway, here it is! Hope you like!**

**Oh, i put it in Kingdom Hearts only because...well, it seemed like it might get read more or something? I dont' really know...but I guess i just want to show off to everyone that Neku is going t be appearing in KH...**

"Why are you here?" Neku asked Joshua, for what seemed like the thousandth time.

It wasn't really-but Joshua got on his nerves so much every time he came to see Neku, that Neku would gladly punch him in the face every time he saw him. Hell, he did punch him in the face the first time Joshua had spoken to him again after that last day in the reaper's game. The jerk had made him think he was going to destroy Shibuya! And then went and brought everyone back to life( or everyone Neku really cared about anyway-he could care less of the reaper's that "died")Joshua's reaction hadn't been a let down either-he had stood there for what seemed like the best 3 seconds of Neku's life with an utterly shocked look on his face.

Oh, how Neku had wanted-needed a camera. Joshua, shocked? The world was ending(no pun intended)!Of course, it hadn't lasted long, and Neku was soon pissed off (again) (who wouldn't? the bastard said "Aww~~My dear Nekkie missed me~~~~~~" with his stupid annoying smirk.

Complete and utter Bastard. With a capital B) That comment of his had gotten another punch in the face-or rather an attempt to punch Joshua in the face. Joshua had dodged an laughed, and the resulting...conversation(argument?) revealed that he "couldn't live without seeing his precious Nekkie again~~~" not that Neku believed that to be the real reason he knew Joshua well enough that to press this early would reveal no answers, only riddles.

Which brings us to where we are today-yet another visit from Joshua. This time though, something was different. Neku couldn't really put a finger on it, but it seemed almost as if...Joshua was worried. And if Neku was truthful to himself, that terrified him. If Joshua, Composer of Shibuya was worried...it probably meant bad news. And if the last time was anything to go by, Neku would have to do something.

And Neku didn't want to.

Not that he wanted something to happen to people-he just wished that someone else could have been Joshua's proxy sometimes-although he wouldn't give the friends he made during those weeks up-ever(not that he'd ever dare say that to anyone, he wasn't that soft yet)

Looking at Joshua, he supposed the Jerk of a Composer would(did) understand-sometimes, it seemed, through the way he talked, the shadows lurking behind those maroon orbs of his, that Joshua had never wanted to be Composer-that he was forced to become the Composer through no choice of his own-and now, he **couldn't **give up that position-not if he cared about Shibuya's well being.

You can never know what someone else would do in that position of power, and, if Neku was truthful to himself, he wouldn't trust anyone but Joshua in that position of power-not even himself. After all, if Neku ever reverted to who he was before the Game, ever became that...monster...Shibuya would be a horrible place. And the Neku now, after hearing it's music, would be devastated if that ever happened.

Neku snuck a glance at the Composer sitting beside him on the roof top-the roof of Neku's apartment building to be exact, and waited for the answer to his question. If Neku's guess was right(which it might not be, Joshua was, after all, pretty hard to read) Joshua would tell him the reason this time, and, most importantly, be truthful about it.

Joshua looked over towards him, and sighed.

"It seems trouble has come Nekkie dear...and I'm afraid Shibuya won't survive. Not this time. Our only chance is somewhere on another world, biding their time, waiting for a call of help." Neku could see a smirk dancing on Joshua's lips at Neku's look of confusion.

"...Can't we call for help then?" he hesitantly asked. Joshua looked surprised at the question, probably thinking that Neku would ask something else, but answered readily.

"I'm afraid not-we could never reach in time. Notes in a bottle can take awhile to reach their intended destination after all."

Neku gave him a strange look. Joshua giggled. It wasn't his usual giggle though, this one was darker, bitter.

Neku's look turned into a glare. How the hell was he supposed to know what Joshua was talking about! Joshua seemed to read what Neku wanted to know though, and gave him an explanation.

"Shibuya is being attacked by creatures called Heartless. They are born out of the darkness in people's hearts. And once there is one, they spread like the they kill a person-and by that I mean rip out their "heart", that person will become a Heartless. It's a terrible cycle, and unfortunately, people aren't the only ones with these hearts. Each world has it's own heart too, and once the Heartless get to it, it's all over. Only those with strong hearts will not be drowned in darkness, and they are brought to a world called "Traverse Town". " Joshua caught a glance Neku gave him. He shook his head.

"If you're thinking that we can fight-that's not the case. I suppose we can postpone getting destroyed, but without a keyblade, the Heartless will just keep coming back. And I am afraid to say, no one here has a keyblade. The only one I know of-Sora I think his name is- is blissfully unaware of what's going on in our world right not."

Neku nodded, but voiced a question that had been bothering him. He didn't bother about the stuff with other worlds though-he didn't think he would be able to understand anyway. Not to mention he didn't particularly care.

"If these Heartless are really attacking, how come I haven't heard of them yet? I check the news everyday before I walk to school."

Neku hadn't watched the news before his time in the Reaper's game, but after...it seemed the best way to keep track of who might be playing the Game that week, and Neku wanted to know who died not winning the Game. It seemed fitting almost-to salute the Players that came after him, and wish them luck(although he would **never** tell anyone that). Neku knew he wasn't the only one looking at the potential Players-he had seen all his friends; Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme checking the News and Newspapers for them.

"It's because right now, they mostly appear in the Underground. However, that shall not be the case soon- a few Heartless have already escaped. " Here Joshua sighed.

"Actually, they are the reason behind those recent disappearances." Joshua explained. Neku nodded again, and leaned back on his hands. There had been a few disappearances lately, but the media had credited it to a serial kidnapper.

It was sad, but he knew that they couldn't do anything.

"...How much time do you think we have left?" He asked. Joshua shook his head sadly.

"Most likely...only a week. Usually, it would be awhile after the Heartless appear, but since our world is divided into the RG and UG... " Joshua shrugged. Neku's eyes widened in disbelief, but...

"It makes it a bit easier to find the heart." he stated, filling in the blank with what he knew of the UG and RG. It was a statement not a question, but Joshua nodded anyway.

"That's right dear. They can't spread while in the UG, because the people there are already dead, but they looked for the heart for quite awhile before we noticed , unfortunately, as a side affect of having the UG and RG, the heart only exists in the UG. As Composer, I know where it is-actually, you do to Neku dear. You've been there."

Neku looked over towards Joshua again and contemplated what he had just been told, ...he had been there? and it didn't exist in the RG?...oh. Duh. Neku could have smacked himself in the Room of Reckoning.

He laid on his back, and gave a great, heaving sigh. A week...that time period just brought some hell of bad luck, didn't it. A week of his parent fighting before his father left, a week of the Game, of death, and now, a week for their whole world before it would be drowned in darkness.

It was strangely fitting though, Neku supposed, that a week, just like the Game, was the time he had left. Unlike the Reaper's game, however, it seemed as though he wouldn't be coming back. And, thinking on this, Neku slowly came to the realization that maybe, Joshua had come to say his good bye's, that this could be the last time Neku ever saw Joshua again.

"Josh." Neku said.

"Yes dear?"

"Why did you decide to keep Shibuya?" He asked. It was the one thing he wanted to know before the end of the world as he knew it. He didn't want to know, not really, why **he** specifically had to be the Composer's proxy, how Joshua became the Composer, nothing mattered to him as much as this question. Not even the nagging "Why did he come back?" because Neku knew, deep in his heart, behind many locks and in boxes he would never open, that he knew the answers to all those questions-well, all but how Joshua became Composer, but he there was no doubt in his mind that he would not get the answer to that question.

Joshua hesitated for awhile before giving his answer. And an truthful one this time, with no joking(thank god).

"Because, my dear Neku, you changed my mind. You showed me that...maybe Shibuya wasn't all that bad, and maybe, just maybe, people can change."

Neku was shocked. No-shocked was an understatement. Joshua changed his mind because of **him**? Even though he was one of those people? The ones that hated everyone and everything.

Joshua noticed his confusion, and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Yes Neku you-because you changed, didn't you? Obviously, you still aren't perfect-far from it" this part recieved a piercing- "if-galres-could-kill-you'd-be-burning-in-the-depths-of-hell-right-now" glare, courtesy of Neku.

"but you still changed for the better, didn't you?"

Neku relaxed at this last part, and met this rhetorical question with a nod. He had-he still hated to be in crowds, hated stupid people, hated people who thought the knew everything, but he had people he could call friends now, and he could stand to be around people-at least for a little while.

"See? This made me think that, if you, one of the worst out of them all-no offense meant dear-could change, then so could the rest of Shibuya."

Neku accepted that answer.

"Thanks, Josh. For keeping Shibuya the way it is, and bringing us all back to life. Not that it wasn't all your fault in the first place, ass, but...thanks." Neku said, and he meant it. He stared Joshua straight in the eye.

Joshua raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. Nothing needed to be said anyway-a feeling of mutual understanding passed through them, and the rest of the night passed in silence.

* * *

><p>The week passed with no incident-well, except a few more disappearances, and Neku almost, not quite, wondered if Joshua had been lying about the Heartless. He hadn't seen any yet after all, and hadn't Joshua said that they would probably find the heart of about today? Of course, even though that thought passed through his mind, Neku there was little doubt that Josh-that complete and utter ass, would lie to him about this.<p>

Of course, if Joshua had wanted Neku to do something for him, then Neku wouldn't put it past him to lie. Joshua had killed time twice after all. But so far, Joshua hadn't asked him to do something, and so Neku believed him. He knew enough from that week they spent together (however annoying) that Joshua wouldn't lie for no reason. If a reason counted to annoy Neku that is. But Joshua wouldn't go this far.

Neku looked up as the teacher called on him with a surprise question.

"Sine." she said. Neku, from his time with the mathematics creeper heaper, Sho

Minamimoto, immediately knew what the teacher was asking for, and the answer.

"Opposite over hypotenuse." He said.

He almost rolled his eyes when the teacher gave him a **look** that said she would be watching him, and that he can't get off that easily. Neku snorted.

Like he could forget SohCahToa after the Reaper Heaper repeating the damn thing even while fighting for god's sake! Not to mention his other annoying quotes-Neku cut himself off before he could complete those thoughts. Screw remembering people-it was most defiantly best to forget people like Sho.

Which brought up a thought. Did Joshua bring him back? Neku prayed that he didn't. He wouldn't likely see him again even if he did but...Neku wouldn't wish that guy on anyone. Not to mention, if Joshua had brought him back-they would be seeing junk heaps, wouldn't they?

Whatever.

He noticed Shiki looking at him out of the corner of her eye, probably remembering the same thing he was, and gave her a small-unnoticeable to anyone that wouldn't look for it-smile. NOT a grin, but a small smile.

Neku hadn't told any of his friends about the Heartless-he felt there was no need to really. There hadn't been many, and certainly not enough for it to be likely for any of them to encounter them, and he didn't want them to feel stressed.

They would want to help, and they couldn't. They couldn't get into the UG without dying(something Neku had absolutely no intention of doing ever again) and that's where the Heartless and Shibuya's heart , as much as Neku hated to think it-they were useless. Completely and utterly useless. None of them would be able to do anything but watch as the world fell into darkness.

That wasn't the only reason he wouldn't tell them either-Neku utterly despised goodbyes. Always had, and probably always would despise them too. It was best for them all if no one knew it was going to happen anyway.

Which brought up a question-why had Joshua told him anyway? He really had no reason to, things would have ended the same anyway. Did he want to do it as an apology or something? Neku flipped his pen around his finger and ignored the teacher as he contemplated this.

_Well_ he thought, stopping his pen. _It seems as though I'll be paying Sane a visit today._

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Neku didn't get the chance to visit Sane. For as soon as he stepped off the school grounds, the world was drowned in darkness. Pieces of Shibuy seemed to fly apart and just fade away.<p>

People didn't even get the chance to scream before they, too, were drowned in darkness. It wasn't all that bad, for the "end" of a world. Not that it was good.

If the RG was like this though, Neku wondered briefly what it looked like from the UG? Did it look the same? Or maybe darker, or was it already gone?

He didn't have time to think on it anymore as darkness claimed him.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Are you alright?" Neku heard an exclamation of surprise as sleep slowly left him .His eye lids flickered.<p>

_Wha...?_ He wondered for a brief second before his brain supplied memories. _Oh yeah..._ his world had been drowned in darkness.

Wait. What?

His eyes snapped open as what had happened hit him fully. He was met with a surprising view.

"What the fuck?" he shouted to the person sticking their face in his face. It was a girl, about the same age as him. He shoved her away, stood up, and looked around.

He was in a dark alleyway in a town that was lit up by street lights. It looked like there was some type of restaurant right next to him, and the side of a shop straight out of the alleyway. A few feet behind him, the alley was blocked off by a gigantic fence.

...If Joshua had told him right, then he must be in traverse town.

The girl standing next to him told him off with a huff.

"I go through the trouble of waking you up, and all I get is a sove in return? A simple thank you would suffice, !" She said, placing her hands on her hips. Her short black hair(not unlike Shiki's real look) twitched with the motion.

The girl was scantily dressed, for Shibuya standards anyway, with a green top that was more like one of those dress shirts with no sleeves or straps that he had seen Shiki wear-but with none of the bottom part. It covered her boobs and that was pretty much it.

Her shorts weren't much better. She also wore a bright yellow scarf, a blue headband that crossed her forehead, instead of being in her hair, and wore what looked kind of like two layer gloves. The lowest layer was dark brown and went up to where her shirt started, and the second pair were a bit lighter brown and went up just above her wrists.

All together...she was either a whore, or some type of weird cossplayer. Neku wouldn't have been surprised if she was both.

"Are you listening to me?" She exclaimed, stomping her food childishly. Neku crossed his arms in a slightly defensive matter, but otherwise ignored her and instead chose to watch the person coming towards them.

The guy coming towards them-and there was no doubt that it was a guy- had some type of weapon that looked like a cross between a sword and a gun. He wondered what they called it. A gunblade or something?

Whatever.

As the person got closer, Neku noticed a few things that stood out (other than the strange weapon). 1: The guy had a long scar that crossed from the top left part of his face, across his nose, and into his cheek. 2: The guy was wearing a lot of belts. No Joke. He even had 4 on his arms! Neku wondered if the guy had a belt fetish or something.

The rest of the outfit was less...strange to say the least(not that Neku could really judge, because even after that week with Shiki in the Game, he still wasn't all that big on fashion, even though it was part of some of their missions).

He was wearing a leather jacket with short sleeves, a fur edged hood, and some type of strange red symbol on the sleeves of it(it reminded Neku of the symbol the Noise had). Underneath it, he wore a white shirt.

The guy also wore leather pants (with **four **belts, the two brown ones crossing in an X shape(the other two were black)), combat boots, and a silver chain necklace that held the same symbol as on his sleeves. On his hands, he wore plain black gloves, and, on his left arm, wore 3 small belts.

Neku was seriously thinking that this guy might have a belt fetish.

When the guy was withing a few feet of them, he called out to the girl. Well, kinda. It was more like Neku would call out to Joshua.

"What are you doing, Yuffie?" the guy asked. The girl-whom Neku now knew was named Yuffie, pointed at Neku.

"I found this guy asleep in the alleyway, and was waking him up when he suddenly shoved me and stood up! And he didn't even thank me or apologize Leon!" she exclaimed.

The guy-Leon, turned to Neku and raised an eyebrow. Neku took this as wanting an explanation.

"She was in my personal space." Leon sighed at that, and looked at Yuffie.

"You should know how to respect people's personal space now, Yuffie." Said girl pouted at this.

"But that's only you Leon~ you're so stiff." she complained, seemingly deciding that she had her fun and was trapped between two people who were defiantly not people persons. Which Neku knew, for himself at least, that they weren't.

"And you are?" Leon asked. Well, it was more of a demand.

"Neku Sakuraba." Neku said, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Leon." The other offered with a nod of his own. After evaluating Neku for a few seconds, Leon turned around and started walking away. After a few seconds though, he turned back and called out:

"Are you coming?" before turing around again and continuing walking.

Neku nodded and followed.

* * *

><p>After Leon brought Neku to what seemed like and abandoned house, Neku was formally introduced to the group consisting of: Leon and Yuffie, whom he had already met, Aerith, a sweet, likeable woman, Cid, a man who seemed to like to curse and was a mechanic, and Merlin, who was a wizard. Which Neku knows, for future reference, do indeed exist. And they didn't even need pins to do magic either. Which was pretty cool. Not that Neku would say it.<p>

After being introduced to anyone, they explained about the Heartless and pretty much everything Joshua had told him. He didn't bother telling them that he already knew much of what they told him, because he felt it would lead to a conversation about Joshua and how he found out that Neku really didn't want to explain. They did give a little more information, and Neku learned more about the Heartless and what they actually looked like. Not to mention the symbols on Leon's jacked were actually the Heartless' symbols.

Two things they said really interested him though. The first was that his world could be restored, by opening Kingdom Hearts, which was apparently a collection of all the hearts of the universe. The second, connected to that, was the information they mentioned on the Sora character Joshua had been talking about. He was given a brief description on Sora's personality (which made him think of a mixture of Beat, Rhyme, and Shiki) and his adventures.

It was...interesting to say the least. But Neku still didn't' understand how a duck and a dog could fight, much less again, he supposed, different world, different rules.

After they had finished explaining everything, they led Neku to a room in a hotel nearby, and paid for a room for him to sleep in. Neku tried to refuse, but they wouldn't let him, saying that they earned a lot of money fighting Heartless. Because apparently, Heartless dropped money when defeated. Well, noise kinda did...but still. Whatever. Neku doubted that he could understand a world where physics seemed to go somewhere in the 7th layer of hell.

Neku rolled over in his bed. Maybe everything would make more sense in the morning. But before he could sleep, something caught his eye. on his hand, a timer, like the ones he had each day while playing the Reaper's Game, was slowly counting down on his hand.

_1: 0 :43:09_

So where were the Noise then?

And how was Joshua? Did he disappear into the darkness too?

* * *

><p>Neku got up before dawn to test his pins. When he found a place deprived of watchful eyes (which was surprisingly the waterway right behind the hotel) he immediately tried ta psychokinesis pin. He was shocked when it worked. Neku tried another pin. It too, worked, and, if Neku wasn't wrong with what he remembered, they were just as strong as when he had last used them too. The rest of the morning was spent practicing, choosing the best pins, and getting used to using psychs again.<p>

The whole time, there was no sign of the noise.

* * *

><p>When he was done practicing, Neku immediately reported to the "secret base" as Yuffie liked to called. Neku thought "run-down-old-house" fit it better. Once there, they immediately discussed what Neku could do while waiting for Sora.<p>

Neku, distracted by the timer on his hand, didn't pay much attention. Until Yuffie made a comment.

"He could scout with me!" Yuffie shouted, grabbing on to Neku's arm. Neku ripped her arm off his, and proceeded to say, sternly, and loudly:

"NO." Yuffie pouted (how many times does Yuffie pout in a day! Neku wondered, crossly)

"But why not~" she whined. Neku glared at her.

"I HATE being with touchy feely people. People in general bug me. So shut your mouth, or I will do it for you." he threatened, crossing his arms crossly.

"Fine." she pouted, yet again. Neku rolled his eyes in irritation.

"How about this?" He asked, pausing for a second as everyone registered that he was talking and as they turned their attention towards him."How about I scout for Sora alone." He said, giving Yuffie a pointed look at that last part. They looked at him appalled.

"But how will ya fight the 'eartless if ya run into 'em?" Cid asked. The others nodded. Neku rolled his eyes at them.

"Who ever said I couldn't defend myself?" He asked. Everyone else paused for a moment, thinking, before Aerith said:

"But Neku, Heartless are different from fighting a human." At this statement, Neku rolled his eyes again. He hadn't said anything about fighting humans. And he doubted the Heartless were much different from the Noise to fight.

"Whatever. Why don't one of you see if I can fight Heartless on my own?" He asked. Leon nodded.

"That's fine. Let's go down the stairs out there then we'll see if you can fight." He said. Neku gave him a nod.

"Let's go." He said, stepping out.

Once they reached the bottom, Aerith laied out a few rules.

"Once either your hands, bottom, back, or head touch the ground, you're done. Get it boys? No thinking you can get back up and continue. And try not to hurt each other too much, okay?"

Both Neku and Leon nodded.

"Fine." They said, almost in unison. The rules seemed fair. Aerith bobbed her head.

"Alright then...on the count of 1, 2, 3!" She shouted, bringing her hand down like horse racer refs did at the start of a race.

Neku and Leon exploded into action. Neku decided to start the fight with the Ice Blow pin. He clutched it in his right hand, and immediate a pillar of ice rose beneath Leon.

Leon, in a display of amazing reflexes, jumped out of the way and sent a gunshot towards Neku.

Neku grabbed onto another pin, his Aqua Barrier. After taking the hit, it dispelled with a splash. He snatched his Fly Line pin, and teleported above Leon to attack from above.

With a twist of his gunblade, Leon blocked the attack, and sent Neku flying backwards. With a twist of his body, Neku upright-ed himself, and grabbed onto another pin, this time the Hounder Magnum pin from Natural Puppy(ugh). 3 penetrating bullets flew towards Leon.

Leon rolled to his left, dodging two of the bullets, then knocked the third away with a swipe of his sword, then rolled back onto his feet.

Leon sprinted towards Neku, sword at the ready. Neku teleported again with a grab of a pin, dodging the attack, appeared behind Leon, and used Masamune to swipe at Leon's back.

Leon spun and blocked Neku's attack with his blade.

Neku snatched at his a Psychokinesis pin, and used it's ability to levitate himself, rising above Leon's head and out of his reach. Neku reached into his pocket for another pin, this time to knock Leon off his feet. His hand touched the pin as Leon aimed his gunblade at him.

When Leon shot, Neku exploded into action. He activated the LIVE! pin, and a shockwave knocked the bullets out of harms way and knocked Leon off balance. Neku then gripped his Burning Melon pin. He aimed his other hand at Leon, and a large flame orb flew into Leon.

Leon flew backwards. In the middle of his flight, he twisted himself so he was upright again. When he landed, his feet flew back in a flurry of dust. Leon leaned down onto a hand to help lessen the impact. He swiftly went back up on his feet, and was about to counter when Aerith shouted:

"Stop!" Both fighter's head's snapped towards her.

"Why?" Leon asked, dropping the point of his gunblade down. Neku lowered himself to the ground and looked at him knowingly. Aerith smiled at him.

"Because, silly, your hand touched the ground!" Leon blinked for a moment before recalling placing his hand on the ground. He frowned, but made no comment.

"I suppose you can scout for yourself, if you want." Aerith said, as Leon walked away.

Neku watched Leon for a few seconds, before using the Psychokinesis pin he had been using to levitate himself up above the building. He landed on a rooftop and glanced around.

There was no sign of the noise. He saw the black creatures he knew to be Heartless, but no noise. That was worrying. And now that he thought of it, he hadn't checked his phone for a text message with instructions for the first mission anyway. He had been distracted by thoughts of where the other players were that he totally frogot. But he had learned today that neither Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, or Leon were players.

He had looked for the timer on Yuffie and Cid when the others had been talking about what to do with him, had seen Aerith's had when she waved it down to start the fight, and Leon's during the fight. None of them had the timer.

Neku reached into his pocket and flipped open the phone

**1 New Message**

it read. Neku quickly opened the message. He was slightly surprised though, that he still got messages even when on other worlds. He supposed he shouldn't be, since the timers could appear on their hands and count down like they did.

**Help the sky**

Neku raised his eyebrows. Help the sky? What was that supposed to mean? Neku glance down at the glowing red numbers on his hand.

_3:36:08_

Well, he had about 3 and 1/2 hours to figure it out. he was really surprised though, that no one noticed. Or, if they did, they didn't comment. Neku hadn't exactly tried to hide the timer very well after all.

* * *

><p>Almost 3 hours later, Neku was majorly pissed off. He still hadn't figured out the riddle, didn't have a partner, and hadn't seen any reapers or noise. He was standing on yet another rooftop(what could he say, he liked heights), and scanning the surrounding area for noise, hell, even other players.<p>

A shout caught his attention.

"...uuuu...uuuuu" He heard. _A noise?_ he wondered. He used a Psychokinesis pin to levitate himself towards the sound. He hoped it was a noise. He really needed to beat some up.

"You're loud, you awful noise." he stated, swinging off a rooftop and shooting at something red. It tried to roll out of the way, but was knocked off balance.

Neku blinked. Rather, it was someone dressed in red.

The person grabbed their head and groaned from their crouching position on the ground. Neku landed where they had been 's attention was immediatly drawn towards the yellow shoes and spiky brown hair.

Oops. It wasn't a Noise. Oh well, if they didn't want to be attacket, they shouldn't be dressed in such ridickilous attire. Neku didn't know much about fashion, but he did know enough to know that those clothes were really, really weird. A description of Sora ran through his mind. Neku double checked to make sure.

Let's see...spiky brown hair, check, gigantic shoes, check, and...strange clothes. Check. It was almost defiantly Sora.

'You must be Sora. " He stated, as Sora stood up. Neku observed his movements. Each and every movement was controlled with perfection, signialing someone who had been in a lot of fights.

"I am" Sora said "...But how do you know about me?" he asked, confused. Neku ignored the question and reached for Sora's left hand, which was lyeing at his side. The look of confusion on Sora's face grew deeper as Neku lifted it up gently and turned Sora's hand over to look for a timer. He didn't see one.

"You're not a player in the Game then?" he asked,keeping his grip on Sora's hand, even though he knew the answer.

"A player?" Sora asked, confused. Yup, Neku was right. Not a player.

"Like usual" Neku explained "this is a game!" He brought his left hand up next to Sora's and turned it over so Sora could see the timer.

_43:10_

"Players have this timer engraved on them." He said, as the timer slowly counted down.

* * *

><p><strong>and that part is the last i can find of translations of the dialouge between Sora and Neku...sorry. apparently, Sora offers to help with the reapers game and Neku calles him stupid in response, but...i can't find the exact dialouge from here on out so here i stop... please review! I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Crisicisms is welcome! If you think Neku is OOC, tell me please! Espically if you have an idea on how to fix it! And i hope i did a good job with descriptions. I will change this to be correct once more info comes out so...wait and see! thanks for reading!**


End file.
